Elvira's Peeing Hijinks
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Poor, heroine Elvira has a bit too much lemonade for her own sake as she feels the need to call nature. But unluckily for her, she just can't seem to find a bathroom, and worse, there's innuendos for wet imagery everywhere! Can Elvira relief herself, ya know IN THE BATHROOM, or will she ultimately embarrass herself? Yes, it's bound to be seriously and painfully worse, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira's Peeing Hijinks_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Believe or not, Yoshizilla-Fan is a fan of Elvira after all! When I asked him that when is she gonna be here in "Lilligant's Lemonade Stand", and so he did wrote a chapter of her appearing! If your body is ready, Reggie, you are going t enjoy it, no matter what!

PS, Yoshizilla-Fan the first part is within this fanfic.

* * *

Lilligant saw Elvira walking towards her lemonade stand, slapping her face with her right leaf in annoyance. "The author ran out of ideas again? Why doesn't he just take a break instead of uploading another chapter?"

Elvira scoffed as she took a glass of lemonade, her sweat running down her head, with rubbing her sweaty forehead. "Oh relax. I just came to buy some lemonade because I'm sweating all of a sudden from all the dancing I did. But my God it sure is hot today. I hope don't get hydrated from the sun..." She took several glasses, then sipped them down. "Thanks again!" she stated as she ran off.

Lilligant crossed her leaves in annoyance. "That mimic sure isn't gonna be tired of dancing once all that lemonade reaches her bladder."

"Oh anyone with a Reggie'd body will surely love to see that." Whimsicott pointed out as she took the wad of dollar bills that was on the counter.

Lilligant blatantly raised her right leaf. "But no more Aquabats!"

* * *

Meanwhile, once Elvira had finished her lemonade, she went to carry on dancing, while listening to her MP3 player, with Lilligant and Whmsicott, chilling out from their lemonade stand hiding behind the bush.

"Whimsy, look!" Lilligant exclaimed, pointing at Elvira dancing. "That's the girl who just come to us in ages ago!"

Whimsicott eyed oddly at Lilligant. "Who's this pink haired girl that who just loves to dance? I'm so confused."

Lilligant nodded in respond. "Me too, Whimsy. Who is exactly is she anyway?"

Whimsicott shrugged. "I don't know. Just ask that author lady."

"Excuse me, princess!" Lilligant asked, speaking into thin air.

_Yoshizilla-Princess: Yes?_

"Can you tell me that what's with that pink haired girl who just come to our lemonade stand about hours ago?"

_Yoshizilla-Princess: You mean this girl dancing? I'm glad you've asked. Her name's Elvira, from Kira Kira Pop Princess, better know as "La Vie En Rose" who was Gaby's rival. I just adore Pinky St.! Anyways, You shouldn't even be talking to me! Get on with the story!_

Lilligant turned her head to Whimsicott. "Her name's Elvira."

"Elvira?" Whimsicott asked.

"Yes. The author said that she is from the game of Kira Kira Pop Princess." Lilligant pinpointed, pointing at Elvira who was dancing and then suddenly preformed the hand stand kicking her feet in the air. "She was also Gaby's rival, and she was also been called out as "La Vie En Rose"."

Whimsicott stared at Elvira who was kicking her feet in air, while hand-standing. "Let me guess... That author loves the game?"

Lilligant gasped. "How did you guess, Whimsy?!"

Whimsicott dropped her head in shame and sighed. "I know right. I just know right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elvira was dancing to music that she was listening to in her MP3 player.

"Oh my sweet MP3 player!" Elvira exclaimed in glee as she kept dancing away. "I always listen to my favourite songs in it! Phew, and after all that tough workout I did, my sweat had finally wore off! Elvira's the winner... a un-sweated and trim winner!"

Suddeny, Elvira gasped as she felt a stomach gurgle, with Elvira placing her hands on her stomach. "On second thought..." Then, Elvira felt a tingling in her bladder as she gawked in high pitch voice. "Oh damn it... I gotta go pee!"

Elvira then rushed to the port-a-totty at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, only to find that it was closed. "What the hell?!" Elvira exclaimed in horror as her eyes widened. "You've got to be freaking kidding me!"

Silver the Hedgehog walked up to Elvira, wondering what's going on here. "Hey, calm down, lass! What's all this fuss about?"

"What's all this fuss about?!" Elvira stated angrily. "Why is the toilet closed?!"

"R.O.B.'s cleaning inside it, remember?" Silver stated as he moved his arms about. "He specifically told us not to use it."

Elvira groaned loudly as she glared at Silver, holding her crotch with both of her hands. "This is your fault! You should have told that to me like you've told Toadette for the first place!" She then stomped on Silver's right foot, with Silver screaming in pain as Elvira dashed off, disappearing quickly without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Princess: Yay! It's Pop Town fourth anniversary! (Or fifth or whatever...) I'm so proud of myself! AnimeAelita should be proud as well! Oh and oops, I should really calm down now within the few seconds, because I may be excited or not or whenever I feel like doing new Elvira's/Evil's fanfics. And also in Japan, I heard that Kira Kira Music Night's (JP) sixth anniversary. Well, that's pretty much about it that what I was going say even though I didn't realize that those games had current anniversaries at the moment. So anyways, happy anniversaries to the games of Pop Town and Kira Kira Music Night!

* * *

Elvira was rushing about at Seaside Hill, trying her best to hold her bladder as she running at the speed of light past Liligant's Lemonade Stand, looking for a port-a-totty to relief herself as Elvira still had to pee.

"Wow!" Lilligant exclaimed as she spun around, feeling a bit dizzy as she closed her eyes. "That girl is fast! Really fast!"

"Tell me all about it..." Whimsicott agreed, feeling a bit dizzy also as she looked at the closed port-a-totty, which was by the lemonade stand. "I hope that ROB will successfully be done by the port-a-totty of ours by now..."

"Yeah, I do hope so too..." Lilligant agreed as she shook her head, sighing.

Meanwhile, Elvira was still running about Seaside Hill, trying to hold in her urine as she tried not to look at any wet visuals, when all of a sudden, she accidently bumped into Gaby, who was dancing at the beach, listening to her music with her i-pod. Elvira groaned in pain as she rubbed her head, looking up at Gaby.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gabs." Elvira stated. "I didn't see you there. I'm on a rush."

"It's OK, Elvira." Gaby pinpointed as she helped Elvira up. "Anyways, where are you off to?"

Elvira groaned as she had her eyes closed, still mainly holding her crotch, feeling like she need to pee _**superbad. **_"Oh Gaby... I was literally rushing about Seaside Hill looking for a bathroom to relief myself so I don't embarrass myself!"

"Wait a second," Gaby mentioned. "You said you've gotta pee **_superbad, _**right? What in the living Angela did you do to make her pee **_superbad?"_**

Elvira nodded, groaning as her looked up at Gaby, as she kept squirming about. "I've just had some lemonade from that lemonade stand that I've heard..."

Gaby gasped, her eyes widened as she waved her arms about. "How much lemonade did you drank?!"

"Only a couple glasses of lemonade..." Elvira replied softly.

Suddenly, Elvira then grew her eyes wide before glancing down, as a tiny bit of urine pop up on her sweatpants, as well as her panties. "Sorry, Gabz, but must rush!"

Elvira was about to rush off when Gaby grabbed by her shoulder. "Wait, I wanna go with you!" Gaby stated. "Besides we are heading back to Rainbow City, as soon as we get here, I'm sure it will be a bathroom at Angela."

"Sure, why not?" Elvira stated smiling, before groaning, holding her crotch, trying her best not to wet herself as she began rushing about in Seaside Hill, looking for a port-a-totty somewhere, with Gaby following her.


	3. Chapter 3

Elvira still need to pee **_superbad _**as she and Gaby were both running around Seaside Hill trying to get back to Rainbow City as well as looking for a bathroom, when Princess Peach, who was wearing her cat suit showed up, where Gaby and Elvira bumped right into her.

"Oh goodness, you have to slow down a bit!" Princess Peach exclaimed, folding her arms. "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

Elvira groaned, placing her hands at the front of her sweatpants as she started doing her pee dance. "No time to talk, princess!" she stated. "I need to pee **_superbad!"_**

"Oh, I see." Peach commented. "So that's why are two in the hurry..." Just then, Peach's stomach growled loudly as she breathed in, placing her hands on her stomach, while bending over as she farted loudly, with her tail that goes with her cat suit being lifted up by her flatulence as Peach sighed in relief, with Gaby and Elvira's eyes widening. "Oh my, excuse me!"

"Wow... So that's why you're on an new adventure with Mario..." Gaby stated, rubbing her chin.

Suddenly, Elvira felt an odd chilling in her bladder as a urine spot that is on her sweatpants grew even bigger, as Elvira groaned, continuing doing her pee pee dance as she placed her hands on her crotch. "Sorry, Peach. But we have to rush!"

And with that, Princess Peach ran off on all fours, as Gaby and Elvira ran off the opposite direction, continuing a search for the bathroom and their way back to Rainbow City, as Elvira really need to go.


	4. Chapter 4

After Elvira had relieved herself from the port-a-totties at Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour, Elvira and Gaby were exploring Seaside Hill, trying to get back to Rainbow City when Elvira's stomach grumbled as she felt a tingling chill in her bladder, holding her crotch.

Gaby looked at Elvira, noticing her groaning pain as she holding her crotch. "Elvira? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Gabs... I need to pee... _**SUPERBAD!" **_Elvira moaned as she squirmed about, still holding her crotch as she felt she was going to spring a leak any moment now.

"But you've only just been to the lavatory about an hour ago, Elvira!" Gaby explained, folding her arms as she chuckled. "I guess too much lemonade would be a 'fizz' on you."

"Well, I need to go now!" Elvira snapped, as she clenched her bladder, trying to hold it in.

"Alright, hold on, as soon as we get back to Rainbow City you can go to the bathroom and have a bathroom break by yourself, but for now, just hold it in." Gaby comforted Elvira.

Elvira growled as she was still clenching her bladder, crossing her legs as she placed her hands on her stomach. "But how can I hold it in when it's going to be a long journey back?! Everyone in Rainbow City will laugh at me!"

"No, they won't!" Gaby comforted.

"Yes, they will!" Elvira shouted.

"No, they won't!"

"Yes, they will!"

"No, they won't!"

"Yes, they will!"

_FIVE MINUTES OF AUGURING LATER..._

"Hmph... Fine, I better hope not they would be laughing at me!" Elvira remarked. "If they do, I will be so embarrassed thanks to all the ladies in Rainbow City!"

"Calm down, Elvira. Calm down." Gaby comforted. "As soon as we get here I'll take you to-"

Suddenly, Elvira grew her eyes wide as the urine spot at the front of her sweatpants growing bigger, as she groaned, holding her crotch as she started doing a pee dance. "Oh, just don't stand here, wasting time, I need to go now!"

And so, Elvira grabbed Gaby's hand as both girls rushed around Seaside Hill, with Elvira feeling that she need to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Elvira and Gaby were both rushing about in Seaside Hill, with Elvira trying to hold in her pee as she was desperately trying to hold it in. Then both girls bumped right into Sonic the Hedgehog, who was zipping off to the Station Square's Pizza Hut for work.

"Hey, so you two ladies have decided to come here and show up, eh?" Sonic smirked, chuckling as he folded his arms. "Now that I'm know why I remembered you two, what brings you here in this place, What's the rush, And most importantly, why are you running like that in such speed like me?"

Elvira squirmed as she pressed down her legs together, nodding her head as she had her eyes closed. "No time to talk, Sonic... I have to go pee!" Elvira exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her bladder.

A few brief seconds of silence.

Sonic grew his eyes wide, before grinning as he started bursting out laughing, holding his stomach as he found out Elvira's potty trouble was hilarious. "You... You have to go pee?!" Sonic laughed as he tried to catch his breath, wiping a tear from his eye. "Man, I have no knowledge of that, since you are down to the blues, but we imagine that it feels bad. Anyways, I'm heading off to the Station Square's Pizza Hut."

"Yeah, it does!" Gaby commented as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "It's a painful feeling that you would want to get rid of! We are trying to find our way back to Rainbow City and my rival needs a potty!"

Elvira then opened her eyes as she at Sonic, her eyes widened. "Is there a toilet at Pizza Hut?"

Sonic gawked as he rubbed his chin. "Uh... Not exactly..."

"Oh, please, Sonic! Tell me that there's a toilet at Pizza Hut! I really need to go!" Elvira exclaimed as she moaned in pain, holding her crotch even tighter, as a spot of urine that is in front of her sweatpants grew even bigger.

Sonic grew his eyes wide again as he looked down at his wristwatch. "I would, but sorry, I haven't got time, I'm going to be late for Pizza Hut! See you later!" He then dashed off, heading to the Station Square's Pizza Hut.

Elvira groaned as she began crying. "Oh, I gotta go, boy do I gotta go!" She kept squirming, grabbing Gaby's hand as both girls took off like Sonic, heading westward as Elvira continued to hold in her pee, much to her disdain.


End file.
